


Patrolling

by Raythefanatic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asking Out, Awkward Crush, M/M, One Shot, Romance, drakepad, no beta we die like men, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Drake wants to try asking Launchpad out during patrolling but can't get the words out. He just can't hold in all he's feeling anymore because it makes him lose focus easy.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 66





	Patrolling

Drake looked out to the shore as he sat on the ratcatcher waiting to meet up with the person weighing on his mind. They always met up just under Audubon Bay bridge, going into St.Carnad. Drake tended to feel a bit guilty that he made the trip out there all the time. Launchpad always said it was better that way. Drake just smiled when thinking about him. His nerves were getting the better of him tonight though.

He dismounted from the bike and walked up to the water, they had been partners for some time now. Launchpad helping Drake out when he wasn’t off with the Duck family. Always had Drake's back during fights. Helping patch the reckless hero as well after fights or the occasional scuffle with a raccoon. That Drake let win of course. Drake came to really enjoy having Launchpad by his side; maybe it was only natural that feelings would develop as well.

“It’s not that hard just talk to him casually like always, well maybe not always. Just start a conversation and lead right into asking him out. Worst case scenario he says no.” Drake said, trying to hype himself up a bit “He is definitely going to say no, What am I thinking.”

“Don’t know but I’m thinking about getting something to eat before we hit the streets.”

Drake turned over to see Launchpad making his way over to him hoping it was just the end that he caught.

“Heh, I think that’s a good idea,” Drake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe we should do, hippo hamburger? Or mix it up tonight and get burritos!” Launchpad went on to suggest as he licked at his bill thinking about food.

Food. Dinner. Date. This was a good opening! Drake thought as he started to think of how to lead off with his casual approach. Have to keep casual of course!

“We should eat together!”

“Well I kind of thought we would anyway DW”

Drake just let out a nervous laugh to try and cover from his mistake. “R right of course that makes sense I meant uh I don’t think we need to split up or anything tonight, sure that covers more ground but I think it is best to stay together.” Drake rambled on as he headed back to the ratcatcher mentally regretting his words. They never did that unless pursuing someone. Luckily Lunchpad just thought it over and agreed as he followed along with Drake.

Falling into Drake’s pace, so they walked side by side. Almost like it was natural on his end to do. Drake just smiled and quickly jumped on to the bike with his usual flare.

“Let go then, it is time to hit the streets and ward off evildoers. Who dare put up a fight with Darkwing Duck, and his partner of course.”

“Alright, let's go DW!” Launchpad added in feeling hyped from Drake's little act as he quickly climbed into the side-car.

  
++++

The night was uneventful at best. Mostly spent driving to the different watchpoints Drake and Launchpad had for their patrol routes. Drake tended to dislike the slow nights like this but when Launchpad was there for them it didn’t feel like a letdown. They would park the bike and stake out the area for a while. Usually talking about anything and everything, from trading trivia facts about the Darkwing Duck show or Launchpad requesting Drake to reenact scenes. Drake loved doing that, a fun way to make use of his acting skills still.

All good time spent when he got to have his partner with him. Drake had to remind himself that wasn’t in a romantic meaning though. Well, they sat in the ratcatcher parked in an alleyway of one of the few shopping districts. As he couldn’t help but stare at Launchpad right now. Launchpad brought along a script for an episode he thought about with an obvious self-insert. Drake admittedly zoned out a few times as Launchpad was explaining it. Drake thought he said he and Beakley even acted it out? Listening to Launchpad talk about the show was always enjoyable to him. The way he took notice of Drake staring at him when he did.

Oh, he’s looking at me.

Drake froze trying to think of what just happened and how long had Launchpad been looking at him. Did he ask him something? Oh, shoot he wasn’t listening how did he recover from this. He couldn’t just say he zoned out staring at him. Or could he? Luckily Launchpad finally spoke up.

“What you looking at Dra err DW I mean.” Launchpad was quick to cover

“Uh, n nothing just was.” Drake paused for a moment. Now would be a good time. “Hey, Launchpad I was well-wondering something.”

“Oh, what's up buddy?”

Buddy. Hm no don’t think about that now keep going you got this.

“So well um I do you uh well I mean if you want maybe we, you and I of course. Could maybe go and uh you know” Drake wished he could stop talking as he felt every word he knew pouring out of his mouth. Only to sigh and throw himself back dramatically against the ratcatcher. Launchpad was about to speak up but they both turned their attention to what sounded like glass breaking. “Oh come on,” Drake said as he got off the bike. Launchpad followed his lead as they made their way out of the alley they parked in.

“Where do you think it came from?” Launchpad asked leaning down a bit so he could whisper to Drake.

Becoming a bit of a distraction as Drake enjoyed the sound of his voice, quick to shake his head clear of that as they made their way out to the street. “There is a jewelry store here but I think the alarm would have gone off if it was there. There are some small clothing stores and a craft store here. There is also a convenience store but that should still be open.” Drake started to explain a bit as they tried looking out for any sign of the trespasser.

“Maybe they broke into the bakery cause they were hungry.” Launchpad offered offhandedly.

“The bakery?” Drake said as he looked over to where the small building stood. It was a mom and pop shop in this area the idea may seem out there but it could make an easy target. They don’t have any alarms set up for one not somewhere many would see getting hit either. “Good idea.”

Launchpad looked down at Drake after his sudden outburst, then had to follow as Drake was quick to take off to the bakery. Yelling out for him to wait then covered his bill remembering they needed to be quite right now. Drake came up to the bakery first and went around to the side of the building to go to the back. No way the crook would break in from the front of course. He could hear someone moving around behind the bakery, feeling that was his proof of being right.

As he tossed a smoke bomb out and swooped in under its cover ready to make a grand entrance to strike fear into the cunning crooked criminal. He took hold of the ends of his cape so to hold it out wide behind him.  
“I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the chocolate chip in the cookie dough of justice, I am.” Slowly opening his eyes as his smoke cleared to find no one was there, “Darkwing Duck?” he dropped his cape when seeing no one was around.

Great, another entrance was ruined. Were they wrong or just too late Drake wondered as he looked around the back of the bakeary. It was a small parking lot for the workers it seemed and the only other thing back here was a dumpster.

“Did you get em?” Launchpad asked once he caught up, but Drake just shook his head as he started to look around for a clue. When they both heard something moving around in the dumpster.

The two shared a look between them then nodded in response as they made their way over to the dumpster. Launchpad went ahead and began to rise up the lid as Drake held out his gas gun just in case. Launchpad then went ahead and quickly tossed the lid up till it could rest against the brick wall behind it. When no one popped out the two ducks peered into the dumpster only to be greeted by a rat who looked up at them and suddenly snarled. Getting up as it bared its teeth and suddenly leaped out from the dumpster.

Drake felt himself get yanked over suddenly as the rat leaped out towards him. Launchpad said he got him as he gathered him up in his arms. They both looked over to the rat who just snarled once more at them before scurrying away. Once it had disappeared into the night they turned to look at each other before they both let out a slight chuckle. Releasing how caught up in the moment they were. Launchpad then lowered Drake down and let go of him once he was back on the ground. Drake wished he could have stayed like that with him just a bit longer but did what he could to cover that thought up.

“So did we go the wrong way then DW?” Launchpad said as he rubbed at the back of his neck a bit awkwardly like he didn’t know what to do with his hands now.

Drake mulled over that and looked at the area around the dumpster where he spotted broken glass. “Rat must have knocked this out it seems. Case closed” Drake proclaimed proudly as he dropped the larger parts of the broken bottle back into the dumpster. Then fished out his phone to check the time. “Well guess we should head back to the bridge big guy.”

The ride back was pretty quiet. Drake tried to think of how to bring it up before Launchpad would have to leave and head back to Duckberge. Needing some sleep before driving Scrooge off to his money Bin in a couple of hours. Drake always wondered how Launchpad seemed to get by with just a few hours of sleep, where Drake would be out till noon at the latest. Yet Launchpad was always ready to go again. Stuff like that was why he appreciated him so much and wanted things to be a bit more. Always waking up to a text from him first, wanting to hang out as friends often, helped Drake get a lot of this hero stuff in the works. Listening to Drake when he had doubts and never once made him feel bad for that.

“Guess all the baddies were too scared to come out tonight uh?” Launchpad said as Drake pulled up next to Launchpad’s Jeep.

Drake just smiled over to him “well you know the name Darkwing duck is getting spread around they are trying to be on their toes I’m sure.” Drake chimed in with.

Launchpad started to get out of the side-car and tossed out a quick goodnight to Drake as he made his way to the Jeep.

“Launchpad wait!” Drake shouted in a moment of urgency nearly falling off the Ratcatcher as he tried getting off as quickly as he could. Slightly jogging over to Launchpad who waited for him just smiling as he did. Like he always would.

“Something up DW?”

Come on Drake now or never, well not never look just do it now come one.

“You eat dinner?” Was the best Drake could muster.

“Yeah, every night,” Launchpad answered earnestly.

“N no I mean uh I mean we patrol late and I know we sometimes just pick something up but would you. Um, be hungry around maybe more at fiveish?”

Launchpad just looked down at Drake trying to follow along with his rambling. “Yeah, I think I could be?”

“Heh cool yup, well um since you’ll be hungry and I will be also. Maybe we could meet up, and eat. Together” Drake said regretting how that all just came out.

Launchpad stood there for a moment before it clicked “Oh! Wait, are you asking me out?”

“I hope so because all that comes out is a jumbled mess of words every time I try.”

“Well yeah then sure that sounds good to me we can text and figure more out,” Launchpad said as Drake managed to look up at him.

“You’re saying yes?” Drake was not even trying to hide his surprise when he spoke.

“Why wouldn’t I say yes?” Launchpad followed up with a more serious tone.

“Eh guess I was just worried you might not, well you know feel the same way when it comes to me. I know you like me, I know we're friends and all. But ‘it was could he maybe also like me as I like him. Like does he get excited to see a text from me? Or hold his phone a bit closer cause hearing his voice is just nice? Does he get distracted when we're together” Drake kept going on only to stop when feeling Launchpad’s hand on his shoulder.

“I do Drake.”

“Heh yeah me to Launchpad.”

_______

**Author's Note:**

> There's a ship month going on twitter and I'm way late for this prompt I just wanted to write them again since it's been a while so here some drake and Launchpad silliness and romance. Just meant to be a short thing which is why it is more contained and left hanging in a sense. As always thank you for the read kudos or comments are appreciated.


End file.
